Hodge
Hodge is a chugger that lives in Chuggington. His name comes from the fact that he was built from a "hodge-podge" of parts. Bio Hodge is one of the younger Chuggers, just a few years older than the Trainee's Brewster, Wilson, and Koko. He is a pick up Chugger who is always there to help out with any job big or small. Hodge spends his days running around the repair yard in Chuggington running errands for Eddie the Handyman. He has a "seen it all" attitude to most things and it takes a lot to get him exited. He hates being treated like he doesn't know what he is doing or when Eddie doesn't trust him. This is most evident in Hodge's Secret. Basis Although Hodge is not based on any actual locomotive, his cab resembles that of early Mack AC trucks. He is described in one episode by the mayor's son as being a "6 wheeled dandy diesel". He has a vague family resemblance to a wide range of railway cars built in a number of local railway company shops from a mixture of automobile, bus, truck and railway car parts. Likely inspiration came from the USA's Rio Grande Southern "Galloping Goose" series of contrivances. Of the three preserved RGS "Galloping Goose" series of cars, Hodge most closely resembles RGS #6 (which has a flat bed truck frame on its rear) but with the stove pipe of RGS#7 (used for heating the passenger compartment - which on RGS #7 was partly created from wooden passenger coach parts). Hodge also lacks the vast snowplows used on the RGS machines. However, many such shop-built contraptions were assembled and used by small budget railway companies throughout the world, and each of them were uniquely built for local needs using parts on hand. Hodge, like his ancestors throughout the world, is a locally designed and built machine, created from whatever parts happened to be available, to meet specific needs of his railway. Trivia *He is Eddie's assistant. *Hodge used to be a trainee with Zephie as stated in Outward Bound Olwin. But according to most episodes this can't be it as Zephie is possibly too young to become a trainee. *He is possibly a young teenager. *Hodge is one of two of the smallest heavy hauling engines in Chuggington. The other is Calley. *His voice in the American version deepened in Season 3. *He is one of the only chuggers with only one coupler. For this reason, he cannot see what he is doing when he is using a car. The other is Zephie. *He is a one-of-a-kind chugger. *He got his name because he was made from a 'hodgepodge' of recycled parts. *Hodge is friends with Edward and Hercules (TUGS) *Hodge is also friends with Daisy and Harvey since they're all most singular/one-of-a-kind engines. Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Trains Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Engines Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot